piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2004 Nightdona 500: Mac Crashes
The 2004 Nightdona 500 was one of the most historic Nightdona 500's. Due to big one happening on lap 140 which involved Crusty Rotor to tip Mac Icar which caused him to fly in the air and crash into Lake Lloyd, something that was only done twice before in 1973 Nightdona 500 when Bobby Carsac crashed into Lake Lloyd after flipping and landing there and Cole Speedland in 1987 Easy Idle 400 when he collided with Tom Landis and Ernie Gearson (who won three races in 2004, like The King, Chick and Murray). The rookie racer Sage Vanderspin enters. The winner is Aiken Axler with 2nd place going to James Cleanair and 3rd is Dale Jr. 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th are grabbed by Carbureski, Chick Hicks (he bashed Ryan Shields on lap 77), Revkins and Motorkrass. This was Aiken's 3rd win (He also won the 2003 Nightdona 500 and 2003 New York 400). He would finish 2nd in the championship behind Dale Jr. Mac missed three races and got replaced by Michael Cartrip. Mac would return for the 2004 Olympus 500 and win the race. Transcript Mac (Matthew) Goes into the lake! Bob: It's lap number 140 and surprisingly we haven't seen anything major. I think I'm going to get coffee. Darrell: Yeah. It's been a very boring race. (Suddenly Mike Yankee touches Ponchy Wipeout) Bob: Mike has touched Ponchy! Ponchy slides and collects Claude, Billy and Darren! Darrell: Darren has touched Chuck and Slider looks to be involved too! Bob: As the big one at Florida is happening Slider Petrolski hits Crusty Rotor who hits Mac Icar! OH MY GOD! MAC HAS GONE IN THE AIR! Darrell: HE BETTER NOT GO WHERE I THINK HE IS GONNA GO! Bob: THIS COULD BE HISTORY RIGHT HERE! MATTHEW OVERTAKER HAS FLOWN AND LANDED IN LAKE LLOYD!!!!! Darrell: I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! Bob: HE IS SINKING!!! Darrell: THIS RACE WENT FROM BORING AS HECK TO HISTORIC! Bob: I KNOW RIGHT!!! (Apple Team Radio) Matthew Overtaker: Guys help! (blub blub) I'm (blub) sinking. Apple Crew Chief: Help will arrive soon! (Back to Darrell and Bob) Bob: Oh no... Darrell: I have never seen anything like that in my LIFE! Bob: This could be the end of his great career. Darrell: The rescue time are working hard to get him out. (soon, a damaged hurt Mac is out) Darrell: HE'S OUT! Bob: But look at the damage on him! He would be headed straight for the hospital. Mac is gonna miss possibly more than two races with replacement of Michael Cartrip. Darrell: My little brother Mikey's gonna win a race for sure! Aiken's win Darrell: IT'S AIKEN AXLER FOR THE WIN! (Nitroade Team Radio) Aiken Axler: YES! YESSSSSSS! I WON! YESSSSSS! Nitroade Crew Chief: Well done Aiken! Aiken Axler: That is how it should be now! Results #Aiken Axler - 200 laps #James Cleanair - 200 laps #Dale Earnhardt Jr - 200 laps #Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps #Chick Hicks - 200 laps #Lee Revkins - 200 laps #Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps #Claude Scruggs - 200 laps #Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps #Chuck Armstrong - 200 laps #Kevin Racingtire - 200 laps #Todd Marcus - 200 laps #The King - 200 laps #Davey Apex - 200 laps #Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps #Gerald Leadfoot - 200 laps #Haul Inngas - 200 laps #Brush Curber - 200 laps #Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps #Greg Candyman - 200 laps #Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps #Ruby Oaks - 200 laps #Winford Rutherford - 200 laps #Sage Vanderspin - 200 laps #Slider Petrolski - 140 laps(crash) #Darren Leadfoot - 140 laps(crash) #Ponchy Wipeout - 140 laps(crash) #Mike Yankee - 140 laps(crash) #Mac Icar - 140 laps(fell into Lake Lloyd) #Chuck Armstrong - 140 laps(crash) #Claude Scruggs - 140 laps(crash) #Billy Oilchanger - 140 laps(crash) #Crusty Rotor - 140 laps(crash) #Johnny Blamer - 98 laps(engine) #Ryan Shields - 76 laps(bashed by Chick Hicks) #Ralph Carlow - 55 laps(crashed into Greg Candyman who was able to finish the race with no damage) Category:Historic Races